Phantoms and Angeles in Jump
by Jacob Taz
Summary: What happens when Danny and Dani are teleport to jump city and can't get back home. What happens when the Titans get nosy, What does Vlad hold in store and is Dani falling for the new boy (OC) who calls himself Taz we'll see ( Shows violence ,blood,death,and Religous ideas)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my fellow stars welcome to my new story called The Phantoms in Jump City. This story has our favorite Halfas and Jump city's own Teen Titans so let's jump in the story. OH Dani and Danny are brother and sister I guess**

**I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom. **

**Prolong**

Danny P.O.V

"Danny hurry up where about to be late" Sam said pulling my arm forcing me to run behind her.

"What about Tucker" I asked her as we ran past his house.

"There no time' she yelled just then Tucker came running out catching up with us.

"You where going to leave me like that" He demeaned running aside me.

"You where taking to long" Sam yelled

"If you wanted to get their fast you could have just asked" I just transformed and took off with Sam and Tucker in one of my hands within minutes us where at the school.

"Show off" Sam said as I changed back

"Wait a minute, we forgot Dani" Tucker said looking around.

"I'm glad some one notice I wasn't here" Dani coming out of the ground looking very piss.

"Sorry Dani" Sam said

"It's ok just doing do it again" Dani said right before a blue wisp came out of her and my mouths.

"Oh come on" I yelled giving Sam a Kiss on the cheek and a fist bump to Tucker before I grab Dani Transform and took off toward the ghost.

"Who do you think it is" Dani send annoyed flying around me.

"Probably Boxy he comes everyday it is really annoying"

"You're both wrong" A familiar evil voice said and we turn to see Vlad Plasmas standing there looking evil.

"Vlad" Dani said with a gasped and me with a growl than I send a couple of ecto-blast at Vlad's face but he simple blocked them.

"That is so old how about a change of surrounding" He clap teleporting us out of Amity Park.

Dani P.O.V

I woke up with one of the worst headache every when I open my eyes I saw a green face with one tooth coming out of his mouth.

"Ahh" I scream jump back "who are you" I said charging my ecto- blasts

"Whoa girl, my name is Beast Boy" He said in matter fact way. I just came closer looking at him. "Part of the Teen Titans what should have been asked is who you are.

"Oh" I said dropping my blast "Names Dani Phantom and I need to find Danny" Jumping in the air and looking around for him

"Whoa" Beast Boy said. Looking Starstrucked than he seems to come out of it. "Does this Danny look like a boy older version of you?

"Yeah Yeah" I aid flying around him.

"Than he at the Tower follow me." He said jumping up and changing to a bird than flying off.

"Whoa" I said following him.

**This is a line break Say Hi he going to be here a lot.**

When we got to the Tower which I found out was an Island that had a Tower in the shaped of a T.  
"Wow a Tower In a shape of a T how original". I said flying behind him but he didn't say anything." Well than" When we got inside I was instantly engulfed into a bear hug.

"Nice to see you to Bro" I Said laughing.

"I thought that you were dead" He said ruffling my hair.

"Stop it" Swatting away his hand laughing

"Um friends" I girl's voice said drawing me and Danny's head to turn to see an orange color girl with green eyes and red hair. "Not to be rude but may I ask who you are" She said floating up toward us.

"Dani Phantom and Danny Phantom" I said pointing from me and toward Danny. I said jumping in the air and floating closer toward her.

"Oh joyful day my name Starfire, now I would like to ask your favorite food, color, and Show" She said so fast I almost didn't hear her.

"Pizza, White and Teen Wolf" I said.

"Look like Starfire got a new friend" I girl with pale skin, purple hair, and a blue robe said floating down from a door.

"Yes this is Dani and Danny Phantom" Starfire said.

"While I guess no one calls us when we have guests" A African- American teen with robotic body parts all over and boy with spiky hair and a mask with a red uniform.

"This is Robin" She said pointing to the spiky hair "Raven" The pale girl. "Cyborg" Pointing to the African-American

"We're the Teen Titans" Beast boy said.

"While thanks guys but we got to go" Danny said flying into the hair and grabbing my hand turning intangible and invisible than flying out the tower.

"How long do you think it take to get back to AP" I'll ask as we near the edge of the city.

"I don't kn—ahhhh" Danny was interrupted by us hitting a shield and being electrocuted. Causing us to fall and changed back. "I think Vlad put of the Human-Ghost shield" Danny said touching the invisible shield.

"So we're trapped"

"Yup"

Taz P.O.V

"Ow" I said as I fell out of a portal. "Where am I" I said looking at a sign

Jump City it read. "ugh" So I am in a city that I don't know. I said "Let me check my powers" I said transform into Starstruck the demonic-Angel that has the power over the element darkness and light. "At least they are till here" I said changing back. I sigh walking toward the city.

**How you like was it good, Bad "Meh" any way just review.**


	2. New Guy

**.**

**Yo Danny Phantom was just 14 when his parents build and very strange machine. **

**Last time I check I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans but I own Taz now lets begin.**

Clockwork P.O.V

As I watch young Daniel and Danielle hit the invisible shield I was struck with fear. If this is the timeline where they trap in Jump city than this is where Vlad tries to jump start Dan. I must stop him.

Danny P.O.V

"How do we get out Danny" Dani said pacing back and forth.

"I don't know" I said looking around to see if was any other way out but knowing Vlad he covered the whole city,

"I might know how" A voice said coming out of a blue portal.

"Clockwork" Dani said jumping into the now adult Clockwork.

"Hello Daniel, Danielle" He said ageing toward an old man.

"You know how to get out". Dani said flying around Clockwork.

"Follow me young one" He said going through the portal shortly followed by Dani than me. As we came into his lair we saw the thermos that holds Dan started shaking violently.

"Don't pay any mind to him" Clockwork said seeing our worry looks than floating toward the new portal that show Amity and the Nasty Burger with my family and friends hook up on a oven that look like it was about to explode.

"What is this Clockwork" I yelled causing Dan to bump around.

"I believe that Vlad want you to become Dan" He said walking toward the portal you must stop him.

"Got it" I said rage coursing through me.

Dani P.O.V

I had never seen Danny so angry, so full of hate.

"What wrong with him" I asked Clockwork looking at Danny charge toward the oven.

"He is fuelled by hated at Vlad for bringing his worst nightmare a reality" Clockwork said changing to a young man almost a father figure.

"You don't think he going to save them do you" I ask looking at the screen.

"We will see." He said looking back at the screen.

**Line break is scared so should you**

Danny P.O.V

I was flying toward the oven I saw my family and friends hook up just like Dan had. Suddenly I felt the urge not to save them but to take down Vlad.

"VLAD YOU COWARD COME OUT AND FIGHT" I screamed.

"Well well well isn't my favorite nephew come to save his friends and family. Vlad said coming out of the shadows with his blue skin, red eyes, black hair spiked up to represent horns.

"Let them go" I said felling my eyes burn

"No" He said and with that I send my ecto-blast thousand a second. Instead of them hitting him they where block by a black shield. "I told you before you are so easy to predict" He said duplicating himself into 4 than charging his pink blast.

"So are you" I said getting my shield ready. Instead of any chance of him being scared he simply smirk and two of them teleport behind me than they all sucked in there breathe and let lose a red ghostly wail breaking my shield causing me to fall out of the sky hitting the ground so hard that I couldn't keep my form up and I transform back to Fenton as I lay their I saw the faces of my love one their faces saying that it was okay and they didn't blame me for it.

"I'm so sorry, I let my rage control me" I said looking at each one in their eye.

"Oh how sad you couldn't save them" Vlad said putting his foot on my chest. "Tell them all you need to know, oh and if you think Clockwork can help you, I block his power by using my new power time disturbance; now say your last word to love ones"

"Dad you're the one that always had the joke and at the same time one of the strongest and most serious man I ever knew, Mom you one of the strongest woman that I would ever know and you're the one that nurtured me, Jazz you're the most smartest, overprotected sister a guy could have, Lancer the weird sternest teacher I could have you where always there to help on my school work." I turned to Tucker and Sam. "Tucker my best friend, you been their since we where kids who help me from become least of an outcast than we are now" I said I turn to Sam the girl that I fell effortlessly head over heels for. "Sam I'm sorry I'm so sorry I love you so much" I saw her shake her head.

"Time up" Vlad said sending a blast to the oven blowing up the nasty burger

"NO" I screamed

"Have fun little Badger" He said vanishing in a puff of smoke. I was left alone and would have stayed there if Dani haven't come and hug in a tight hug letting me cry in her white hair.

"Danny I'm so sorry me and Clockwork where doing ever thing to get though, the minute Vlad left we were able to get out" She said in the pushing back and staring at me tears in her eyes.

"Daniel I have to tell you something" Clockwork said floating behind Dani.

"Can we at least get back to your lair" I said getting up feeling emptier than ever.

"Of course" he said leading us to the blue portal. If the day could have got any worse the minute we got in the lair a black mist came for Dan's thermos and rush over me going in side of me.

**The thing called line break are back.**

Dani P.O.V

"DANNY" I screamed when I saw the mist go inside Danny. "Clockwork what happening" I screamed as Danny start shaking violently.

"This is how Vlad plan on jumpstarting Dan he knew I want him to come back to the lair where Dan is and he would sense the thing that started his outcome of history playing out Dan could simply go inside Danny and hide inside of his core, I fear if Danny doesn't stay a hero he would become Dan.

"But what about his hero complex wouldn't that cancel out Dan" I ask lifting Danny head so it can lie on my lap.

"Dan has villain complex so both of those complex will be fighting each other if Danny is a hero than Dan wouldn't win" Clockwork said go over to a blue desk gathering some papers. "I will arrange for a house to be ready in Jump city and to help with your money problem I have a saving bon and a bookstore under your name". He said

"Why are you doing this for us" I ask stroking Danny's now black hair while me and Clockwork were talking.

"I have always thought of you two as my own children and I would hate to see one of you two to fell off" He said floating toward us.

"Thank you" I said "Help me take Danny to our new home" I said getting up and with Clockwork help we got Danny into our new home. I was so tired I didn't notice anything of the house I won't have known which room was Danny's if Clockwork didn't help me. I laid him on his bed gave Clockwork and quick hug and got in the bed with Danny what happen today would scare me forever.

**Line break is sad **

Alex (Taz) P.O.V

Ok I'm in city that I don't know about, powers work, don't really know any one.

"Ugh why does this happen to men" I moaned. "_I don't know Alex probably because you chose to use our power for good instead of evil"_ Taz said inside my head (Oh yeah by the way I have a angelic demon in my head just a bonus to my powers)

"_Shut up Taz, I need to find a place to sleep and someway to get money_" Thought to Taz walking toward a Y shape road with a pizza parlor on top and apartment on the bottom with a Help Wanted sigh.

"_You're not going to apply for a pizza parlor"_ He yelled

"_You got any other idea"_ I snapped back walking in a ripping off the sign.

"_Fine if you smell like Pizza everyday, don't get mad at me"_ He said falling back to room.

"I still mad you made a room in my head" I mumbled aloud.

"What was that young man" The manger said looking at me like a predator would look on prey.

"Nothing Sir" I said with a smile.

"Right so you want to be a waiter and live in the apartment" He ask like it was the stupidest thing ever in the history of the world.

"Yes I said" I said cringing

"Great your hired can you start today" He said suddenly joyful.

"Um, yes" I said and he throws me an apron.

"Great, there's a table over their with Teen Titans perfect way to start the day" He said but I just look at him.

"Who" I said

"New in town" He asked I simply shook my head yes.

"Have fun" He said and I was off.

"_Off to see the Wizard wonderful wizard of Oz"_ Taz said causing me to giggle. I walk to the table where 5 teen sat. Theirs a girl with red hair that fell to her knees green eyes and was dressed in a purple mini skirt purple boots and purple shirt that came to her waist, a boy with green skin, green hair brown eyes and one fang stinking out of his of his lip and a purple and black outfit, a another girl with a blue hooded robe that covered her body she also had purple hair and a pale skin, their was also a black kid with blue metal parts all over his body, and finally a boy with black spiky hair a black mask that cover his eyes red tight shirt and green tight pants.

"_Freaks" _Taz said laughing.

"_You're one to talk you're a humanoid wolf"_ I smirked

"_So"_ He said falling back

"What can I do for you" I asked as I got to the table

"_This is you "Welcome to the Good Burger home of the Good burger may I take your order"_

**Line break wants Burger feed him**

Robin P.O.V

"What can I do for you" A Black kid little darker than Cyborg and about same age as Beast Boy and the girl we meet today. I wonder what happen to her any way.

"Veggie" I heard Beast Boy said

"No meat lovers" Cyborg said throwing themselves into their usual argument. I felt the usual headache coming.

"May I suggest a choice" The kid said making a mock bow "What about a pizza half veggie and half meat lover and another one of what you want." He said pointing to the rest of us.

"Pepperoni" I said looking at the girls to make sure we where on the same page.

"Cool I'll be back with your guy's pizza's" He said

"Wait" Starfire said causing him to stop in his steps.

"Yes" He said confused etch on his face.

"What is your favorite food, color and show" She said repeating the same question from before.

"Pizza, Gold, and Teen Wolf" He said with a smirk "Is that all" He asked smiling.

"No, would you be my friend" She asked. He blink in surprised than a little bit of saddest came but it was quickly dismissed.

"Of course I would, may I ask what your names.

"My name is Starfire, this is Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin and we are the Teen Titans."

"Well hello Teen Titans" He said again giving a mock bow his eyes shinnying with humor. "I be back with your food" He said going in the kitchen.

"Robin something wrong" Raven said looking confused.

"What" I asked looking at her.

"Two things, One I felt two minds inside of him and I couldn't read his emotions expect when Starfire asked to be his friend I felt extreme sadness" She said.

"What do you think it means" I asked worry what could possible make him so sad.

"I don't know" She said closing her mouth when he got back.

"Here is your food hope you enjoy" He said beginning to walk a way.

"We never got your name" I said

"Alex. Alexander really but please call me Alex" He said smiling.

"Friend Alex Raven has something to ask you" Starfire said.

"Ask away" He said Raven was about to but then we hear an explosion outside.

"I guess we ask you later Titans. GO!" I yelled and we ran out of the Parlor.

**Line break ready for a fight scene.**

Taz P.O.V

The minute they left I walk to the kitchen and keep going to I walk out the back door of the Parlor used my sense to make sure no one was around and transformed.

"Starstruck" I said felling the black swirl cover me from bottom up till it cover my whole body when it was done what was left in my place was a slightly older version of myself with a Zorro like mask that cover my eyes and my hair, my eyes where now pure gold, my teeth where sharpen to show wolf like fangs, I had a white muscle shirt with a pentagram star pointed up and in each point was a different color that represented a element top was black: darkness ,middle was white :holiness, right point red: fire, left blue: water, bottom right: brown earth, and bottom left green :wind , black jeans, leather jacket that fell to my knees and had a hood and black combat boots.

"_Why are we in human mode"_ Taz said very pissed

"_People get scared when the see a humanoid wolf so yeah"_ I said back and ran to the front to see 5 titans get bet by 3 villains. The villains had a short Asian kid with a balled head and goggles, green jogging shirt and pants and a weird metal book bag, Their was a big guy with orange hair and bulging muscle, finally a girl with pink hair pale skin and a pink and purple outfit.

"_They suck"_ Taz said

"I know, well lets help them" I said ran up using the wind to lift me in the air and while in the air I aim a kick to the big guy chest sending him backward. I landed looking at the other two.

"Who you" The Asian asked

"Starstruck" I said bringing the fire in my right hand and water in my left. "Now be Starstruck in by my power" I said sending fire and water blasts. The fire hit the girl head on and she was thrown toward where the big guy was. The water hit the kid making his backpack spark

"Aw man forgot to make it water proof" He said baking up.

"Poor you" I said

"_You have any idea what it does"_ Taz ask

"_Nope, but lets not tell him"._ I said charging my star blast which where just a golden energy orb.

"Star blast" I seamed and a low power blast hit him in the chest throwing him to his friends.

"Let get out of here" The orange head guy said picking his two teammates up and running.

"Good riddance" I said turning to the titans who where just staring at me.

"Hello Starstruck" Starfire said floating toward me.

"Hi" I said noticing how she floated.

"What is your favorite food, color, show and would you be my friend" She asked coming closer

"I like Meat, Gold, and Teen Wolf and yes." I said I haven't had a real friend in forever.

"That was nice fighting" Robin said coming closer

"Thank well I got to go" I said when I saw Robin look at me suspect.

"Wait who don't know who we are" Raven said

"I heard about you that all I need" I said quickly lifting my self in the air and taking off any where but there.

**Now that was my new chapter please review I really need the inspiration by.**


	3. Evil Dead ( Movie Time)

**A tornado flew around you went before you came excuse the mess we made, Southern California much like Arizona. Sorry guy I haven't update got really lazy so let begin.**

Dani P.O.V

I woke with a start had a nightmare that Danny had an evil sprit and his parents died and we got a new house and I crashed with him. I look over a saw Danny lying with a sad expression staring at the ceiling.

"Hi" I said.

"Did that just happen" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" I said

"Not your fault mine" He said saddest coming out of him.

"No it's not Clockwork said that no matter what happened that was the outcome." I said seating up and looking at him.

"But I failed them I didn't help them" he said putting his hands in his face.

"You can't say that you can't let Dan win"

"Why not, my life is done."  
"You still have me" I said cupping his hand. "And right now Bro that all you need."

"I don't think I can be a hero for a while" He said after awhile

"You can and you will if you don't..." I didn't know what else to say. So I simply got up and transformed. "I am back later" I said phrasing out of the house.

**Line break, Break line, Line break**

Taz P.O.V

After the fight I flew around the city for 10 minutes than came back and use darkness to phrase through the wall and landed in my new room.

"_You got to get back to work" _Taz said suddenly

"I know" I said aloud changing back and putting the apron on. When I walk out to the parlor I saw a girl about my age with black raven hair icy blue eyes blue hoodie and red pants with a red beanie on her head.

'_Damn she's hot" _Taz said causing a blush to come to my face.

"What can I do for you" I ask her shaking of the warmth off my face.

"Oh hi um I would like pepperoni pizza with sprint." She said really sad.

"Of course but before I go may I ask what wrong." I said looking into her eyes. For almost a minute we stayed there.

"It nothing" She said breaking away blushing.

"No it something" I said lifting her head with my hand causing her to blush again.

"Don't you need to get my food" She said

"When I come back you're going to tell me"

"_Alex got the moves" _Taz said

"_Shut up_" I snapped back.

**Line break feels the Love**

Dani P.O.V

_OMG he so hot_ I thought to myself calming myself down trying fan away the redness of my face._ Just be cool just be cool_ I said to my self in my head all the way until he got back. He is so hot, he had chocolate color skin tone black eyes with a gold tint to them and black hair, he had white muscle shirt showing his muscle, a black hoodie over it black jeans and black tennis shoes. _So hot_

"Here your food, now tell me what wrong." He asked sitting down with the food.

"First what your name" I said and instantly praising my self for the chance to delay telling him.

"Alex or Alexander either one" He said with a smirk

"No last name" I asked moving closer to him.

"King" He said a tiny sparkle in his eyes.

"Alexander King, cool" I said smiling. _Dani King_ I instantly thought _"Stop it Dani" _

"What your name he ask" Looking at me with interest

"Dani or Danielle Fenton" I said trying to be the sexiest I could be.

"Very nice now tell me" He said smirking

"Fine .My brother and I just lost everyone and now our godfather is taking care of us." I said looking down when I look up I was meet with sad eyes. "I sorry you have to hear about any of this" I said quickly but I was surprised to fell two strong arms around me. I turn around to see an apoplectic face, than he wiped a tear from my face.

"It's ok I understand if you don't want to talk about it." He said still hugging me.

"Thanks" I said than I had a strange thought "do you want to see a Movie" I blurted out.

"Sure what movie" He said letting go.

"I don't know" I said blushing that I asked without knowing the movie.

"May I make a suggestion" He said getting up and starting to close up

"What" I asked scared of what he picks

"Evil Dead" He said with a smirk

"Oh course" I said groaning

"You coming" holding his hand out in invitation

"If I get scare would you hold me." I asked sweetly.

"Of course Princess" He said making me blush.

"So now I'm a Princess" I said

"Yup" He said taking my hand and running out of the Parlor.

**Line break 3 you.**

Taz P.O.V

"_That was a creepy movie" _Taz said

"You like the movie" I asked Dani

"No" She said griping my arm the fear showing on her face.

"Aw is princess scare" I said poking her face.

"No I don't get scare" She said looking brave.

"Ok than" I said throwing her hat the way we came "Slip"

"Ugh" She groaned the minute she turn her back I hide in the bush. When she came around she looked around fearful. "Alex" She said sounding like a little kid her lip whimpering. "This isn't funny" She said a single tear in her eye.

"Hush don't cry" I said coming out the bush and hugging her.

"_Good job Romero"_ Taz said eating Popcorn

"_Wait you popcorn"_ I snapped back.

"_Yes"_

"It not you it something else" Dani said shaking her head making the tears fall faster. I couldn't take it any more I picking her up bridal style and start walking toward the closest seat.

"What are you doing?" She asked shocked on her face but there was a blush on her face.

"We are going to talk about what wrong" I said seating down laying her on my lap. "Talk"

"It nothing" She said shaking her head the blush till on her face.

"No. You will tell me" I said putting one of her raven color hair behind her ear.

"When I couldn't find you I thought about my family and how they are gone and I'm all alone." She said crying.

"You have your Godfather, your brother, and me" I said wiping away her tears.

"Thanks" She said laying her head on my shoulders and closing her eyes.

"Do you want to go home" I ask her.

"No I just want to stay here" She said

"Ok" I said and I start stroking her hair as she stated to doze.

"_Creep_" I heard Taz say

"_Hush"_

"Can you take me home I'm tired".

"Sure but I have no idea where you live" I said chuckle

"Go to Works Library" She yawn

"You think I know where that is" I said

"Your problem I'm going to sleep" She fell asleep.

"Ugh this is going to take awhile" I said picking her up Bridal Style and walking downtown.

"_I'm going to sleep" _Taz said.

"Do the sleep" I start humming the Harlem shake.

**Line Break can fly.**

Robin P.O.V

Today was the weirdest day ever. First we meet two white head teens who could fly, and then we meet another kid who had so much saddest it wasn't natural. Another kid that powers that I can't explain. I decide to ask raven if she got anything.

"Raven what you get from the Starstruck guy" I asked walking into her room.

"Pretty much the same as I got from Alex he has two minds and great saddest when Starfire ask about them being friends." She said.

"What about Dani and Danny"

"They are ghost I read about them in the newspaper from Amity Park"

"Ghost don't exist"

"Neither do Aliens or Demons, nor lighting/thunder sprit yet where boom blew your mind."

"Who are you and what have you done with Raven" I ask but she just smirked.

"Anyway we got to solve this mystery now get out" She said using her magic to push me out.

**Ok that was the third one and now I want to ask you all question**

**1. Who should Danny be with Jinx, Raven or Starfire?**

**2. Who should Robin be with Raven or Starfire?**

**3. Y u no review**

**Bye guys**


	4. OW and oh I'm a hero

**Hello people I have come to a conclusion on who to make for our Danny X? and it is Jinx if you don't like it you should have review so song time.**

**As long I got my suit and Tie imma along on the floor tonight.**

**I don't own Teen Titans or Danny but Taz is mine.**

**Danny P.O.V**

After Dani left I went to sleep and had a dream that might change the way I view everything. I was walking down a destroyed street holes in the ground, houses destroyed and on fire and their standing in the middle was Dan.

"What are you doing here" I yelled charging my ecto-blast

"Nothing Danny I'm here to help" He said putting his hand in surrender

"Vlad want to use you as a weapon so I gonna guess that you're not here to help." I said firing shot off at him but instead of blocking them he let them hit him.

"I guess I deserved that" He said

"You think" I yelled firing more shot and each one he toke.

"Danny I don't have that much time I got to talk to you" I could see his resolve fading.

"Like hell I want to talk to you" Charging up a big blast and letting lose instead of letting it hit him he jump up in the air and letting lose his own blast.

"Want to fight I fight" He said smirking "But I'll win" He said charging toward me. I start charging him as well but I sub-consciously put my arm out and out of no where a Scythe came into my hand.

"What the-"I said but was interrupted by the butt of Dan new Scythe in his hands.

"Now do you want to talk or fight" He said floating in front of me holding his hand out.

"I'll talk if it so important to you" Grabbing his hand and letting him help me up.

"Well first nice to see you too" He said laughing, I couldn't help but chuckle

"What second" I ask sitting down on the ground.

"Second is that I got to explain what going on to you and why I need out"

"Than please continue" I said.

"Every time you get a new memory that wasn't from my time line it affect my memory and in timeline I meet a guy name Taz he extremely evil was more powerful than me but my life wasn't his so he left."

"What so evil about him" I ask getting scared

"He was the spawn of the Devil but he did tell me that he was also a child of God but he disowns God and went with Devil." Dan said walking toward the center again.

"Is he evil today" I asked getting up.

"No actually he is one of the nicest person rights now heck if he had a choice between him and Dani he picks Dani" He said with a smirk.

"Wait why you pick Dani" I asked.

"Never mind that now what about this Scythe" He said twirl it in the air.

"Yeah what about it" I said twirl it behind my back.

"I think you got if not I'll always be in your head to tell you"

"What"

"Yeah I didn't tell you that I have my own room bye" He wave his hand and I woke up.

"Stupid Dan" I said when the doorbell rang who that I said walking over to the door. I open the door to see a black muscular teen with a black hoodie, black pant, and black shoes holding Dani who was fast asleep.

"Danny" He ask

"Yeah" I said looking back at Dani then him then Dani.

"Oh she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her"

"_I need you to do something for me" _Dan said

"_OK just wait a second"_ I said "Can you just come in and wait till I come back"

"Um sure" He said and with that I left to where Dan wanted me to go.

**Line break**

"_Okay where am I going exactly__**" **_I thought as I was flying around the city

"_Go to the top of that building" _He said.

"_Tell me again why I trust you" _I stated

"_If you don't something much much worst then I will appear." _I shudder if Dan was scared of him then this Taz guy must be pretty bad.

"_There_" Dan said and what I saw was a girl about my age with pink her that represent horns pale skin pink cat eyes and a black tunic she was shivering.

"_What the matter with her"_ I asked scared

"_Grab her take her home and ask the kid you left with Dani"_ In one second I grab the girl and was racing toward home.

"_go speed racer go" _Dan chuckle.

**Line break rewind**

**Alex P.O.V**

As Danny pretty much ran out the room I walk over to the couch and place Dani on it. I took a second to look at the room it was breathtaking. The walls where painted with Black and white stripes the ceiling had an artwork of the night sky the furniture seem to complement the room it was crazy.

"Pretty isn't" Dani said causing me to look at her.

"I seen better" I said giving a knowing look which she blush in return.

"This the first time that I actually look at the house" She said and I was shocked.

"How long ago did they die" I asked

"Yesterday" A voice said from the door causing me and Dani to whip around to see Danny holding the girl I fought earlier.

"Is that Jinx" I ask

"Who that" Dani asked "A super villain that the Teen Titans fought over by the pizza parlor" I said starring Danny straight in the eye.

"Yeah but what the matter with her" He asked as she shivered

"I don't know" I said

"_**I do when you hit her with the fire God put some of his energy to Burn the Evil this is just how it come out"**_

"_Her sick"_

"_**Yes"**_

"_What do I do?"_

_**Tell them the truth then burn the rest out"**_

"_There are many problems with that idea one there human two they get hurn three you are crazy"_

"_**There not exactly human either"**_

"I can help but we have to agreed to tell each other secret" I said looking but of them In the eyes. They look at each other then at me than nodded.

"Starstruck" I yelled as the dark swirl cover me yet again and starstruck was left.

"Whoa" I heard Dani whisper but Danny didn't even move.

"Help her first then we show you." He said.

"Lay her on the ground" I said with my ruff voice. I look over Jinx summoned the fire then look at the two.

"Cover your eyes" As I place the fire on her chest and she screamed I could see the evil leave her body little by little soon it was all gone and I feel back changing human.

"Whoa" Dani said again but I was already falling to the darkness.

**Line says Secrets don't make friends, Friends don't make secrets**

**Dani P.O.V **

"Whoa" I said for the second time as Alex fell asleep.

"Really I thought you be used to this by now" Danny said walking over to Alex.

"Well first our parent die, then I meet a cute normal boy you turn out to be whatever that was, and you bring home a chick that he burns yup this is normal" I pretty much yell.

"Yup yelling at the top of your lungs is normal" I heard the girl say as she open her eyes.

"Are you OK" Danny says as he walks over to her.

"Yeah actually I fell better than ever" she says

"That good now can you tell me what happened"

"Um sure" She said " Well I'm part of a team well an evil team and we where trying to take down the Teen Titans when this guy came in he kick Mammoth in the chest fire a fire ball at me and water at Gizmo I've been shiver ever sense.

"It was the fire burning away the evil in the soul" I heard Alex say as he start to get up, I ran over to help him stand.

"How do you know" Jinx snapped scared

"Because I'm starstruck" He said and the swirl cover him again and left was the Man from before.

"Ahh" Jinx said put her hand out and pink sparked slam into his chest making him fly back.

"Alex" I cried as I went ghost and Glared at Jinx. "Big mistake" I said about to punch her but Danny in ghost form caught my hand normally that wouldn't stop me but he was different he had a white cargo pants a black muscle shirt with his DP and a white cloak with a hood he strangely remained me of the Grim reaper.

"You look different" I said pointing at him

"Look at yourself" He said and I look down to see that I was wearing a black tank top that end at my belly button over it was a white blue jean type jacket that was ripped off after the elbows a black and white skirt under them was black jeans.

"What going on" I asked Danny but he simply shrugged his shoulders

"GHOST" Jinx yelled and she scooted to the corner

"Look it's just us" Danny said changing back and I did the same.

"And I'm someone you don't know Alex said coming back and changing human.

"This is just normal for us" I said face palming

"Yup" Alex and Danny said in unison.

**That was chapter 4 sorry it took so long never got a chance to find a computer but I got big news I adopted a story and I will update this one more I just need more reviews so if this get 10 I make a new chapter with a character that you voted for so yeah **

**Keep spinning Taz out**


	5. The Family

**Taz has spun on and ready for the new Chapter sooo on that note let's begin.**

**Dani: He doesn't own TT or DP as much as he wants to.**

Alex P.O.V

"So you two are ghost" I said pointing at the two teens.

"Yup" Dani said popping the P

"Half ghost people call us Halfas" Danny said this was probably the first time I actually look at him he was probably 6 foot had black hair that and piercing blue eyes skinny but you can see the muscle that hide under his clothes.

"That not weird at all" Jinx said and I had to do a double take a pink static was covering her changing her pink her a brownish color and it falling down to her waist her pale skin change to a light chocolate color her eyes change to a golden brown her clothes even change to street clothes is was gold dress that went just below her waist with blue skinny jeans.

"Um I look at you for weird" I said and she ran to the mirror

"What happened" She screamed touching her face.

"Try thinking of your old self" Danny said and Jinx close her eyes a the sparks came back but something was different her clothe where the same as before but were it was purple was black and were was pink was gold and her hair was different were it was black it was now gold.

"What with the Gold" She said looking at herself.

"_**That was me couldn't help myself" **_Taz Said

"_Werido"_ I said and look at everyone who was staring at me. "What" I said.

"I ask what you did to me" Jinx said stalking to me.

"Umm I think I burn the part of the evil out you" I said

"Part" Everyone in the room said"

"Well you can't take all of someone evil without killing them" I said then I turn to Jinx "Who will still have evil thoughts just not the urge to do them."

"Well I'm tired" Dani said with a yawn

"Today was one of the weirdest day of my life" Jinx said

"You're welcome" I said with a bow

"You're an ass" She said

"Slut"

"Faggot"

"You guys can be mistaken for Brother and Sister" Danny said with a smirk

"Shut up Danny" Jinx and I said in unison

"Well it official Jinx goes home with you" Dani said going to her room

"Night Princess" I cried after her and I can hear a soft giggle from her.

"Night Danny" Jinx and I said again and I grab her hand use darkness to phase us out then air to fly us home.

**Line breakhjvbjgutgjnetfgnlrfnkdd lrdfmkdmkldgmkdl;g( I'm Bored)\**

"So you want to let your hot sister stay here" My manager Mike said look Jinx (Lucky) up and down and stopping at her chest.

"Yes" said straining the s Mike was a perv I could tell the first time I meet him you know that meme with the fat gamer that him.

"Well she needs somewhere to sleep" He said walking to her.

"In my room" I said of letting her near him.

"Nah she need to be in a room where she protected with a man" He said pulling her toward him, you can see the disgust on her face.

"Mike" I said my voice strong "What if I call the police saying you raped her, you go to jail, and Lucky takes over the pallor I go to business school make this place bring in more money probably the hottest, sluttest girl to be waitress, but you got rape in prison so now your Gay, and can't enjoy them, do you want that" I said cocking my head and putting on a Joker type smile. In an instance and let go of her and start to go to his room. "I can still call how bout you just take your stuff and just go to your Mom house ok" Mike shook his head ran to his room got his stuff and was out.

"Your room my lady" I said to Jinx giving her a bow when I look up she had tears in her eyes. "Hey what the matter"

"No one has ever stand up for me" She said shaking her head

"Well you're my sister" I said with a smile and in a second I was shock to feel her on top of me smile

"Thank you"

"Yeah Yeah yeah get off now" I said pushing her off and walking to my room. "Night sis" I said looking back at her.

"Night bro" She said closing her door I jump on the bed

_**Night Alex**_

_Night Taz_

**-Time skip- Alex's nightmare**

_I open my eyes to see I was in my wolf star mode the ground was rumple. Tyson and Julie where in their animal, moon and eclipse mode. I look up to see the Devil red and evil._

"_Look like you lost" He said staring at us than I hear Tyson yell and start flying toward him but the Devil simple slam his hand together crushing him._

"_TYSON" Julie said charging him like Tyson but the Devil pluck her out the sky._

"_Look at this the sinful girl come at me" He said then he us his claws to stab her._

"_JULIE" I cried the rage forcing me to turn into something with fangs reptile eyes and tail and scales_

"_Look like I kill your best friend, your girlfriend" he sniff "And your so- but before he could finish my eyes start to burn and I woke up._

**Nightmare end**

I woke up screaming at nothing for a minute before Jinx came in running. She saw me in the bed and she got in and started singing in a soft tone that couldn't help but calm me. When I calm I started to cry in her hair.

"Shh it OK" I heard her say we stayed like that for a few minutes until I stop and looked at her.

"Thanks" I whispered the nightmare been bothering me for a while.

"It the most I could do" She said than she was silence for a while "Do you want to –

"No" I snapped

"They say it go for most people"

"I'm not most people"

"I know …whatever" She said throwing her hand up

"I'm sorry…. It just, it not a nightmare it a memory" I said looking at her and she slowly understand.

"Oh" Was all she said

"Yeah it OK, anyway what time the store open" I asked

"It's already open it 12 in the afternoon" She said walking out my room

"What" I cried I quickly did my morning routine and in 20 minutes I was out in the pallor to see Mike in the kitchen and Jinx at the counter.

"Hiya Mike" I said with a devious smile

"H-Hi Alex" He whimpered

"Got any table" I asked getting my apron and notebook"

"The Teen Titans" He said and I could see Jinx pale. "Matter fact Lucky can help you it is her first serve" He continued.

"OK come on Lucky" I said with fake happiness.

"Alex" Jinx hissed

"I know, but today can be the day to see if your change worked"

"OK" She said

"Oh Friend Alex" I heard Starfire say as she look at me.

"Sup Titans this is my sister Lucky" I said waving at Jinx you can see the nervousness come off of her.

"Hello Sister of Friend Alex" Star said

"Hi" She said waving at them all After introduction Raven ask me a question that shocked me.

"Why do you have two minds and extreme sadness" She said

"What" I said

_Crap in a hat _

_**What the heck was that**_

_Idk _

_**Just say I don't know that is annoying why do you do that**_

_Idk_

"Well" Raven said bringing me out of my thoughts

"Umm-

"What it to'ya" Jinx said causing Raven to look at her and her widened.

_**Crap Raven was the one that fought Jinx the most she know what type of energy she has no matter if that form hides it**_

_So you're saying crap_

_**Idk **_

"Do I know you" Raven said but all three of us know that She knew so at that point I was praying that something happen, and it did by a Cute girl name Dani.

"Alex" Dani said running into my arms for a hug I was barely able to keep my balance.

"Hi Princess" I said twirling her like a ballroom dance floor causing her to giggle and blush.

"Hi Lucky" Dani said to Jinx and I was instantly happy that we told them about the name last night.

"Hi Dani is your Brother around" Jinx said I could see the faintness blush

"Right here" He said causing all of us to jump.

"How did I not _hear_ you" I said and he shrugged but I caught the green eyes he flashed at me.

"Nice little ninja" I said rolling my eyes

"Yeah I'm taller then you" He said with a real smile.

"Anyway can I work here the bookstore is boring" Dani said and I got an idea.

"Yeah and Lucky can work at the bookstore ,right Lucky" I said but I never finsh because the titans commuter rang, Danny and Dani ghost sense went off and I got a slight headache (Tell me where there a Demon around).

"Titans Trouble" Robin said running out causing everyone even Mike to run out until it was just us.

"It a Demon my problem" I said

"No It a ghost it our problem" Dani said

"How about it our entire problem" Jinx said we all nodded and all change. A swirl two light and spark later we all left. I flew Jinx out with both phantoms behind me. We got to the middle of town where I saw a metal guy with green fire Mohawk going against Robin and Cyborg, Mammoth and Gizmo against BB and Star, and Pain against Raven.

"Oh no" I said

"Throw me at mammoth" Jinx said and I did and Charge at Pain

**Shirt**

**Jinx (PO.V)**

As Alex throw I charge my magic and hit mammoth I then flip and sent to at Gizmo causing his backpack to mess up and knock out Mammoth with missiles I then swipe him.

"Forgot to make it Jinx proof" I said remembering Alex words.

"Whoa Jinx what happened to you" BB said looking at me

"I changed" He was about to say more but a black light and boom stop him.

**Shirt**

**Danny P.O.V**

When Alex let go of Jinx I soar faster sticking my hand out causing my Scythe to come to me and I slice Skulker hand with his laser and Dani shot him with her ecto kick which broke off part of his amour and I came in pull him out and suck him in the thermos.

"That was quicker than usual" Dani said landing

"_**We were weak" Dan said"**_

_Hush_

"Danny" Robin said I turn around to look at him

"Yeah" I said annoyed

"You look different what happen" I shrugged

"What about me- Dani started but didn't finish because of a black light and boom.

**Line break this is goanna be good**

**Shirt**

**Alex P.O.V**

As I let go of Jinx I flew to raven pushing her out the way.

"Now who this" Pain said he was a buff guy with a pitch black with red pulsing tattoo and he just scream stereo type demon.

"Who don't remember me let me remind you" I said standing tall and summon my stars (Two gold pentagram star point up and each point was shape and hard as diamond)

"No He killed with that idiot and the whore" He said stepping back

"Don't talk about my friends"

"NOOO" He screamed sending a black blast that I block but it forced me into wolf mode ( Wolf head pitch black barrel chest which was pure white right arm muscle fire red, left water blue, right leg earth brown, left leg air green and the star in the impale safely in my chest.)

"Remember me now" I said my voice very wolfish by this point everyone was her.

"No please you wouldn't send me back the painful way" He begged I look at him

"Get up" He did and I ran to him using my claws to cut his head and he turn to ash.

"Least painful way I can do it now rot in hell" I said changing to human starstruck.

"That was a Demon" Raven said stepping toward me.

"Yeah" I said and Jinx, Dani, and Danny walk to my side.

"Well now that that done, Home" Jinx said looking at me

"Wait Jinx has to come with us Robin said walk forward"

"Step any closer and I rip your throat out with my teeth" I said my gold eyes turn red telling me Taz was coming out. Robin toke a step back and I took a couple calming breath.

"All of us will come to Titans Tower tomorrow" I said

"WE WILL" Jinx and the Phantoms said.

"Yes we will" I said I look a Raven. "Don't tell them until we get there I know you know" I said grab Jinx hand and flew off and I can see the Phantom Sib behind me.

_**This is your new family protect it**_ Taz said and I smile.


End file.
